warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wolken
Streuner, Wolkenhimmels Lager |Tod=WolkenClan-AhnenKates Blog |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Unbekannt |Rang2=Bergkatze |RName2=Wolkenhimmel (Clear Sky) |Rang3=Streuner |RName3=Wolken (Sky), Wolkenhimmel (Clear Sky) |Rang4=Early Settler |RName4=Wolkenhimmel (Clear Sky) |Rang5=Anführer |RName5=Wolken (Sky), Wolkenhimmel (Clear Sky), Skystar |Familie1=Gefährtinnen |FName1=Funkelnder Bach (ehemals), Sturm (ehemals), Himmelsstern |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Dew Petal, Flower Foot |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Donner, Tiny Branch |Familie4=Junge |FName4=Unbekanntes hellgraues Junges, Unbekanntes getigertes Junges |Familie5=Ziehsohn |FName5=Honey PeltKates Blog |Familie6=Mutter |FName6=Sanfter Regen |Familie7=Schwester |FName7=Flatternder Vogel |Familie8=Brüder |FName8=Grauer Flug, Zackiger Berg |lebend=Der Sonnenpfad, Donnerschlag, Der erste Kampf, Der Leuchtende Stern, Der geteilte Wald, Der Sternenpfad, Moth Flight's Vision, Das Gesetz der Krieger |erwähnt=The Ultimate Guide, Wolkensterns Reise, The Longest Night}} Wolken (Original: Sky) ist ein breitschultriger, hellgrauer Kater mit strahlenden, durchdringenden, stechend blauen Augen, einem zerissenem Ohr, langen Krallen und dichtem Fell sowie Schweif. Auftritte Staffel 5 ''Der Sonnenpfad :Er fängt mit seinem Bruder Grauer Flug einen Habicht und will ihn erst selbst essen, doch Grauer Flug überredet ihn, die Beute zum Stamm zu bringen. Als Funkelnder Bach ihnen gratuliert, ist sie nur an ihm interessiert. Er sagt gleich, dass sie mit ihm die Berge verlässt, obwohl sie eigentlich bleiben will. Sie spricht mit Grauer Flug darüber, dass sie die Berge liebt, jedoch bei Wolkenhimmel bleiben möchte. Grauer Flug verspricht ihr, nichts von dem Gespräch zu erzählen, weil Wolkenhimmel nicht denken soll, dass sie sich schon entschieden hat. Wolkenhimmel ist traurig über den Tod seiner Schwester Flatternder Vogel und verspricht seiner Mutter Sanfter Regen, dass in dem neuen Territorium so etwas nicht passieren könnte. Sie meint aber, dass sie ihre Tochter nicht verlassen kann. Er geht schließlich ohne Grauer Flug und seine Mutter fort, Funkelnder Bach kommt jedoch mit ihm. Donnerschlag :''Folgt ''Der erste Kampf :Er wird im Prolog erwähnt und Grauer Flug denkt daran wie sehr er sich verändert hat. :Am Anfang sieht er Donner zu, wie er das Lager verlässt. Wolkenhimmel fragt :sich warum Donner nicht eingesehen hat, dass Frost nicht bleiben kann. Er :beginnt einen heftigen Streit mit Fallende Feder, weil diese darüber :nachgedacht hat Donner und Frost zu begleiten. Währenddessen zerkratzt er ihr die :Nase. Als er wieder im Lager ist fragt er sich ob Fallende Feder und Flinkes Wasser über ihn schwatzen. Er beruft eine Versammlung ein und erklärt dem Lager, :dass von nun an jeder bescheid sagen soll, falls Zeifel Fallende Feders Treue :aufkommen und jeder ihr Befehle erteilen kann. Wolkenhimmel meint sie sollten mehr :Territorium erobern und beginnt ein Training im Lager. Er ist zufrieden als er das :Training von Tannenzapfen und Nessel beobachtet, muss sie aber unterbrechen. :''Rest folgt ''Der Leuchtende Stern :''Folgt ''Der geteilte Wald :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Das Gesetz der Krieger :Wolken ist ein Einzelläufer. Er ist der beste Jäger in seinem Jagdgebiet, wo sich jetzt der Zweibeinerort befindet. :Er hilft Donner, Fluss, Wind und Schatten beim Aufbau der Clans. Wolken wird Anführer des WolkenClans und erstellt mit den anderen Anführern das Gesetz der Krieger. Short Adventure ''Wolkensterns Reise :Er wird kurz von Ahornstern erwähnt, als diese erzählt, dass er der Erste war, der Grenzmarkierungen gesetzt hat, um seinen Clan vor Eindringlingen zu schützen. Wolkenstern sagt darauf hin, dass sie ihre Grenzen immer noch in Erinnerung an ihn markieren. Kurzgeschichten The Death of Bright Stream :''Folgt Sonstiges *Victoria Holmes verriet, dass Donner, Schatten, Fluss, Wind und Wolken nicht die Endung ''-stern'' am Ende ihres Namens angenommen haben, da diese Tradition noch nicht in ihrer Zeit eingeführt worden war. **Diese Aussage stellte sich als falsch heraus, da alle Anführer in Moth Flight's Vision ihre neun Leben und einen Namen mit der Endung ''-stern'' erhalten. *In Secrets of the Clans wird er nicht als Gründer erwähnt, in Das Gesetz der Krieger jedoch schon. *In Wolkensterns Reise wird er fälschlicherweise mit Wolke übersetzt. *In der Der Sonnenpfad Leseprobe, die in Die letzte Hoffnung enthalten ist, wird sein Stamm-Name zunächst mit Blauer Himmel übersetzt. In einer neueren Version heißt er hingegen Wolkenhimmel. *In der deutschen Version wird Wolkes Stamm-Name fälschlicherweise wie ein Clanname zusammengeschrieben, obwohl sich der Namen der Bergkatzen aus zwei Wörtern zusammensetzt. In der Originalausgabe ist sein Name Clear Sky. *Kate Cary denkt, das Wolkenhimmel im SternenClan Himmelsstern wählen würde, da diese keine andere Kätzin neben sich duldet. Kates Blog Character Art Skystar.kit.byStar.png|Junges Skystar.MC.byStar.png|Bergkatze Skystar.R.byStar.png|Streuner Skystar.ES.byStar.png|Early Settler Skystar.L.byStar.png|Anführer Zitate Quellen en:Sky (Leader)fi:Skystarru:Небо (Небесная Звезда)fr:Ciel Sans Nuages Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Wolkensterns Reise Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Benötige Bild